totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Classroom Trial: One
Rules You will mini RP for this trail trying to find out who is responsible for this when you think you have the answer, Note the TotalDramaDanganRonpa2 group for your answer when RPing you MUST use your icon Ztddrcolt.png Ztddrdion.png Ztddrjay.png Ztddrdamon.png Ztddrliam.png Ztddrdamio.png Ztddrlevi.png Ztddrvonnie.png Ztddrkimberly.png Ztddrangela.png Ztddradrian.png Ztddraurora.png Ztddryanagi.png Ztddrsilvia.png Ztddrrae.png Ztddrmarlee.png when RPing click "edit" below ---- RP Session One - Location: Classroom Trial - Welcome to your first trail bastards ! Upupup ! One of you have managed to murder a student, we will hold a school trail afterwards ! A school trail is a battle between the culprit, and the innocent. There you will present your arguments and debate among yourselves on who is the culprit. Guess correctly, and only will the culprit be given their special execution. However , if you all guess wrong, the culprit will be free to leave the school, while the "innocents" will all be given a special execution ! After all it is wrong to accuse the innocent ! Upupupup ! The executions are endless ! Pinpointing the cuplrit is amoung you all ! I will not take part in these school trials. Unless a rule is broken, I will not be able to touch you! *gives thumb up* Good luck bastards ! Investgating starts now, trail will soon commence. -holy shit... -gulps- well w-who wants to start? -*rolls eyes* Wow guys...it hasn't even been a full day yet and a person is already murdered?... At this rate, we'll all be gone by lunch. Looks like you idiots are giving the stupid bear what he wants after all..Congratulations! *she claps sarcastically* - "Well... Okay, let's lay out what we do know. She was strangled to death, but with no clear signs of a struggle. Did anyone hear anything last night? Or notice anything I missed? Because honestly it was..." he shuddered. "It was kinda hard to look over." He'd still been clinging to the hope that this was all some huge joke, but now there was no denying the reality of the situation. - so that means the killer was someone she knew...and didn't seem threating to her - "or she was drugged, or knocked unconscious. I didn't see anything but again.. I didn't look too closely. Besides, no one here knows anyone very well. I don't think any of us knew each other prior to coming here, and we've only known each other for a day." - "Well last night, I heard some jackass whistling..It must've been that person? But then again..why would they whistle and bring attention to themselves..If I was committing a murder, I'd try to be as quiet as possible..." - maybe they were trying to throw us off from where they came from exactly - *points to Colt nervously* w...what about him! you heard him when we were all in the gymnasium, he mentioned ki...killing someone before, what if he is the one behind all this!? - "Ok let's be logical...Colt's room is literally located on the other side of the building. It had to be someone who has a room near Yanagi..My main suspects are Levi, Marlee, and Liam..." - hmm it had to be someone with small hands because when i went into the nurses room yesterday the rope holding the skeleton body was gone and replaced with gauze.. - "To further what you said, Angela, the person who went inside her room was not only someone she knew, but someone she trusted. I don't think Yanagi had any bonding time with Colt, from the direction she went in after the gym, and the question is, would she trust him, since it doesn't seem anyone knows each other from the start? From the little time we shared with Colt, I'd highly doubt that." - ....-gasps- BUT LIAM DID!!! - "Lady, you've gotta be kidding. Diaper boy couldn't kill a fly" - I didn't do it! I was hanging out with Angela in the kitchen, right?